Thunderstorm
by jJustadreamer
Summary: She was destined to ruin Thunderclan since the day of her birth. But you can change your fate, right? (pre-Bluestar Thunderclan) Short chapters in the beginning, gets better. R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _ **Hey, everbody. So I've been on this site for quite a while and finally decided to write my own story. The first arc has always been my favorite in the whole Warriors series, so I went back and wrote a story about pre-Bluestar Thunderclan and its rise to power. R &R!**_

* * *

The forest blended in with the night, the tips of trees touching the stars. Countless starry eyes watched, their gases unwavering.

"Welcome, Wispfur." A sleek black she-cat with glowing eyes turned to face the new leader. "I have watched over you for countless moon as you guided Thunderclan through times both good and bad."

Wispfur dipped her head, her whiskers touching the ground. "Thank you, Flintfang."

"As you know, I started off training as a medicine cat." the she-cat reminded her. "But as I grew older, my heart called me astray. Even as a full medicine cat, my paws were itching to help my clanmates in other ways. I wanted to fight with them, matching every blow, every strike of tooth and claw. I give you your seventh life." The she-cat leaned forward, placing her nose on Wispfur's head. "With it, have courage to choose what is right for not only you, both for the whole of Thunderclan.

New life pulsed through Wispfer as she clecnched her claws, waiting for pain. But none came. Instead, she felt the thrill of battle, the speed of running through the forest, and the loyalty of her clanmates.

Flintfang stepped back and motioned for aunother cat with a flick of his tail.

A creamy white tom stepped forward, his eyes gleaming with pride. "My daughter," a purr rumbled deep in his throat. "With this life I give you clear judgement of character. Use it well."

Wispfur gasped as a spasm overtook her, but managed to keep standing. "I promise to use it well, father."

A strong gray she-cat stepped forth, youth apparent in her appearance.

Windfur gasped as the two cats touched noses. "Mothstar!"

"Windfur." the gray she-cat said wistfully, "My apprentice, my warrior, my deputy, and now the leader of Thunderclan." "With your ninth and final life I give you a mother's love." She pressed her nose on Windfur's head. "Use it to love your clan like a mother loves her kits, to encourage them, to protect them and to believe in them."

Another spasm rocked Windfur. She shook, digging her claws into the dirt to steady her. Still weak, she rose and addressed StarClan. "I promise to continue Thunderclan's newfound era of prosperity. To make sure my Clan not only survives, but thrives under my leadership.

"Wispstar!" " Wispstar!" "Wispstar!" the starry pelts announced as Starclan began to spiral and blur.

Wispstar stepped back. "I'm ready," she whispered into Mistpelt's ear.

But before the gray-blue tom could lead Wispstar back, both cats were plunged into pitch black darkness. Mothstar's voice boomed all around them. "Darkness is coming for Thunderclan, Wispstar. And it brings storms with it."

"Wait!" Wispstar jumped forward into the blackness, stumbling as she couldn't see the ground. "Is this a prophecy? What does it mean?"

But before any of her questions could be answered, Wispstar woke in front of the Moonstone. _What could be coming for Thunderclan?_

* * *

 ** _How was it? Leave me a review letting me know what you think! I will be responding to each one with a PM!_**

 ** _Also, I need OC's for the Allegiences in the next chapter. If you have any ideas for names or apperances, please let me know. It would be greatly appreciated!_**


	2. Defeat

"Thunderclan, Attack!"

The silver tabby unsheathed her claws, bared her haunches, and leaped on the dark gray tom before her, raking her claws down his back. "Sunningrocks is ours, fish-brains!"

"Never!" The tom flipped over on his back, crushing the silver tabby beneath his fur. Struggling to breathe, the she-cat clawed out patches of the tom' gray fur, inciting a yowl and causing him to stand back upright, releasing his weight on her.

The silver tabby sprung up, slashing the tom's flank as he whipped around to face her. The dark gray cat drew his lips into a snarl, baring his pointed teeth as he leaped forward, trying to catch the she-cat's scruff. The silver tabby dodged, her paws slipping on the smooth stone beneath her. _Starclan help me!_

A massive black tom plunged forward, acting as the she-cat's saving grace. "Go! I'll take care of this one!"

The silver cat nodded hesitantly and ran up the smooth rocks, watching the cats around her spill unnecessary blood in the heat of battle. _This much bloodshed for a pile of rocks?_

Before she knew it, a cat was on her back, racking her claws along her spine. The tabby shook violently in an attempt to swing the attacker off of her, but in vain. The pale ginger cat flipped the silver she-cat around, exposing the tabby's delicate belly fur. _Please, not now! I have my whole life ahead of me!_

Just as the ginger cat was about to dig her claws into the tabby's belly a yowl was heard from below.

"Thunderclan, retreat!"

The pale ginger cat snarled, keeping the tabby pinned for a moment longer, "Serves you mouse-brains right! Sunningrocks is Riverclan!"

Hesitantly, the pale ginger cat loosened her grip, allowing the cat beneath her to flee. Ashamed and embarrassed, and without a single moment to lick their wounds, the Thunderclan cats ran back to their own territory with their tails beneath their legs as the Riverclan cats yowled in triumph.

"And don't come back!"

* * *

 **Allegiances** **next chapter! Thank you for the reviews! I will be responding to each one with a PM!**


	3. Allegiences

Allegiences

Thunderclan

Leader: Wispstar-long-haired gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Fallenfoot- dark gray tabby she-cat with twisted foot

Medicine Cat: Mistpelt- gray-green tabby tom with green eyes

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Redfur-handsome dark red tom with blue eyes

Nettletail- brown tabby she-cat with spiky fur

Voleclaw-dark brown tom with black stripes and large claws

 _Apprentice_ , Petalpaw (gray-brown she-cat with extremely pink nose)

Moletooth-black tom with protruding tooth

Burrwhisker-mottled black and white tom with amber eyes

Smallstep- small, energetic brown she-cat with tiny paws

Flameclaw-bright ginger tom

Stonestream-blue-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Rushwhisker-red-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Finchfur-brown and white she-cat

Sparrowflight-pale ginger and brown striped tom

Heatherfang-pretty brown she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes

Lightfoot- black tom with white feet

Duskclaw-purple-gray tom with yellow eyes

Mapleleaf- red she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes

Robintail- red-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Dawnflower-orange and white she cat with green eyes (mother to Stormkit, a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, Shadekit, a dark gray tom with amber eyes, and Dappledkit, a dappled tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes)

Rosefall-pretty rosy-brown she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Nightkit, a broad-shouldered black tom with blue eyes, and Gingerkit, a pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes)

Elders:

Stonebelly- white tom with black belly

Cloudpool- white she-cat with black spots

Skyclan

Leader: Lightstar- blue-gray tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Shrewear-mottled brown tom with shredded ear

Medicine cat: Mudstripe- white tom with dark brown stripe on back

Apprentice, Flightpaw (pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes)

Warriors: 

Tansytail-pale ginger and white she-cat

Apprentice, Oakpaw (red-brown she-cat with green eyes)

Treespring-dark brown she-cat with one gray paw

Whitewhisker- white she-cat

Tallfrost-light gray tom with blue eyes

Featherstep- lithe gray tom

Apprentice, Harepaw (white and brown tom)

Breezfur- black tom with yellow eyes

Cloudpelt- white tom with brown tail

Shadefall- dark brown tabby she-cat

Leaptail- dark brown she-cat with long legs and tail

Apprentice, Rainpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Branchtalon- mottled brown tom with sharp teeth

Queens:

Darkflower: dark grey she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Reedkit, a red tom with black feet, Willowkit, a pale blue-gray she-cat with green eyes, and Blackkit, a black she-cat)

Twigfur- small brown she-cat (expecting Featherstep's kits)

Birdsong- blue-black she-cat with amber eyes

Sorrellfang- tortoishell and white she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Breezefur's kits)

Elders:

Smokefur-black she-cat

 **Thank you for all the reviews! I will be responding to each one with a PM!**

 **Guest-** **It's pretty far back from Bluestar's prophecy, so I don't think that there will be any characters from the book. Also thank you for the OC! I'll put him in future allegiances as the story goes on**

 **Anon-** **Troutclaw sounds like a perfect name for a Riverclan cat!**

x **EverlastingDarknessx-** **I absolutely love the name Dawnflower, so I made her one of the main characters. I have big plans for her! However, I changed her mate. Tigerblaze will be used in the future!**

 **Stormshadow-** **Thank you! I never realized how hard writing was until I wrote this- glad you liked it! The prophecy is lame, I know. But I wanted it to be rather vague, so I can adjust the story and not give it the main plot. Also, I love your Mary-sue story!**

 **I will write the other clan's allegiances soon as they become more integral to the story (I have big plans for Riverclan)**


	4. The Night Before

**And on to the next chapter...**

* * *

The Thunderclan cats ran home with their tails between their legs, panting as the group reached the bramble entrance. The black tom shouldered his way into the camp first, the silver tabby close behind him.

"Clanmates, we lost," the black tom began, "but I promise you-."

The speech was interrupted by a yowl from across the clearing. A pinkish-gray she-cat bounded up to the tom, anger blazing in her blue eyes. "Nightkit! What do you think you're doing, young tom?"

"Sorry, Rosefall," Nightkit flattened his ears in embarrassment, "We were just playing Attack on Riverclan." The tom shuffled his paws underneath him, waiting hesitantly for the older cat's response.

The queen let out a sigh, the anger in her eyes turning into affection as she scolded her son. "It's dark now, kits, "the pink-gray cat mewed to the two kittens in front of her as she looked up the darkening sky, "Silverpelt will be out soon, and you both know that it's bad omen to be out of the nursery the night before your apprentice ceremonies."

With a swish of her fluffy tail, Rosefall motioned for her son to go back to the nursery before she herself disappeared into the thick bramble walls.

The silver she-cat stayed out for a moment longer, enjoying the night breeze on her last day of kithood. Starting tomorrow, no one could tell her when to sleep!

 **-That Night…..-**

The silver tabby awoke to a dense forest, covered in mist and shadows so dense she could barely see the earth under her paws. The forest around her was lush and in bloom, and she could hear the sounds of prey scuffling around. _Where's Dawnflower? And Shadekit and Dappled kit?_

A moment later, a gray she-cat emerged from the shadows, starlight shining in her amber eyes. The she-cat was not young, but muscles rippled underneath her sleek pelt as she padded through the mist.

The silver cat tipped her head to the side as the gray cat sat down in front of her. "Who are you? Where am I?"

The gray she-cat looked at the younger cat for a moment before responding, an unrecognizable emotion in her amber eyes. "Welcome to Starclan, Stormkit. We have been waiting for you."

Stormkit jumped back. "I can't be dead yet!" she wailed, "I want to be a warrior!" the little cat's front paws churned the air in desperation. _I need to live! Dawnflower, where are you!"_

The gray cat in front of her let out a faint purr as she pressed her nose to Stormkit's head. "You won't be coming to StarClan for a while yet, my dear. But I am here today to let you now that we will always be with you." Warmth filled the older cat's eyes as she reassured the kit.

Suddenly, the strange cat turned and ran into the mist before Stormkit could ask any more questions, her lithe body moving gracefully through the forest before disappearing.

 _We will always be with you…_

* * *

 **StarClan: disturbing kits since 2003**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I will be responding to each one with a PM!**

 **xEverlastingDarknessx : You're welcome! And thanks for the great name!**

 **Anon : I agree, I could have made the fight seen better, but I don't have much experience writing cat battles yet. And Thanks! I love more traditional sounding warrior names- the newer ones sound a bit off to me. And Hmmmm, we'll just have to wait and see about Troutclaw...**

 **If there's anyway I can improve my writing please let me know! Also, DISCLAIMER: WARRIORS BELONGS TO ERIN HUNTER.** **If I did the third and fourth arcs would be a lot different...**


	5. The Ceremony

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

 _"Ow! Dawnflower, that's enough!"_ Stormkit hissed in annoyance, dodging her mother's strinkingly pink tongue as she tried to wash her before the apprentice ceremony.

Dawnflower flicked Stromkit's ear with her tail and purred as she turned her attention to her three freshly groomed kits. "You three will make wonderful apprentices."

Stormkit felt her brother, Shadekit, puff up in pride next to her at their mother's praise."We'll make the other clans fear Thunderclan!'' the dark gray cat mewed, "They won't stand a chance against us when _Stormkit and I_ are made warriors." Stormkit clamped her mouth shut with her paw, barely resisting the urge to laugh as her brother stared pointedly at their sister, Dappledkit, who merely rolled her amber eyes and continued to wash her already sleek tortoiseshell pelt.

Dawnflower sighed in exasperation, merely placing her paw between her two fueding kits in order to separate them. "No fighting before your apprentice ceremonies, you lot," reprimanded their mother, "Family sticks tog-"

The orange furred queen then suddenly stood up straight, abandoning her previous reprimand. "Kits, straighten your whiskers! Quick, your father's coming!" Dawnflower turned around and purred as Duskclaw entered the camp, depositing a shrew into the fresh-kill pile

"They've grown up so fast, haven't they?" the queen beckoned the gray furred warriors towards his kits. "They'll grow up to be fine warriors, just like their father."

Duskclaw padded over to his kits before sitting down, curling his thick tail over his paws neatly before examining his kits with his frosty amber eyes.

Stormkit waited hesitantly for her father's response as the gray furred warrior drew a paw over his ear, smoothing a tuft of fur that was sticking out. "We'll see." he commented, his amber eyes narrowed.

Shadekit took a step forward until he was a mouse-tail's length away from the bigger warrior, who looked uncomfortable having a kit so close to him. "Do you know who are mentors are?" asked the darker gray kit, his tail swishing side to side.

"No, I don't." And even if I did, it is not my duty to tell." Growled Duskclaw, turning towards Dawnflower. "I would've thought they were mature enough to stop asking such mouse-brained questions by now." Not waiting for a response, the gray warrior bounded over to the opposite side of the clearing next to Voleclaw, another senior warrior, who was kneading the ground with his claws.

Stormkit hissed in annoyance at her brother, who shuffled his paws underneath him as his head drooped in disappointment. Duskclaw had never been a huge part of their lives as he was too busy being a respected Clan warrior and Thunderclan's prospective next deputy. And yet, Shadekit still tried every day to make the older warrior notice him by some means or another. All three kits had tried to gain their father's attention in the first two moons of their life, but as time went on both Stormkit and Dappledkit concerned themselves with other matters, realizing their father was just too busy. Stormkit directed all her attention into learning how to hunt while Dappledpaw ceased to acknowledge their father's existence and instead spent her days mooning over Rushpaw, now Rushwhisker.

A yowl interrupted Stormkit's thoughts.

Wispstar had emerged on the highledge, her thick white fur a brilliant gold under the rays of the green-leaf sun. "Thunderclan, I gather you all here today for a momentous occasion. Today, these five kits will take their first paw steps in order to become great warriors of our clan."

Rosefall's litter, Gingerkit and Nightkit, were pronounced apprentices first- their mentors being Nettletail and Rushwhisker, respectfully. Stormkit rolled her eyes at her sister as Dappledkit gasped at Rushwhisker's name. _As if Wispstar would let Dappledkit get mentored by her future mate._

Both newly made apprentices touched noses with their now mentors before sitting next to their mother, her blue eyes gleaming with pride- and perhaps a bit of sadness?

Before Stormkit could evaluate the rosy-brown she-cat's expression anymore, she was called forth to receive her apprentice name and mentor.

"Whitekit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Your mentor will be Stonestream." Wispstar beckoned the blue-gray warrior with a flick of her tail. "Stonestream, your perseverance and adaptability have made you a great warrior and I know you will pass down all your knowledge to Whitepaw." Whitepaw respectfully touched noses with her new mentor before joining her mother, who looked a bit amused.

"Stonstream, huh? I never thought that out of all the young warriors you would get her. Well, I guess her distracted nature will balance your hyper one." Whitepaw playfully pawed at Dawnflower in annoyance before she turned to watch her brother receive Redfur as his mentor.

Dappledkit was called up next. "Dappledkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior na-"

"Wait!" a yowl from Dappledpaw interrupted the apprenticeship ceremony. The tortoiseshell she-cat turned to face her clan, drawing in a breath before beginning. "I know that the clan needs more warriors. But, I believe my path is different." The she-cat took a shaky breath before continuing. "I wish to train as a medicine cat."

A collective gasp erupted throughout the gathered clan. Stormkit herself couldn't grasp what just happened. Dappledpaw as a medicine cat? She had always mooned over the toms, and everycat expected her to move straight to the nursery after becoming a warrior. Apparently, Stormkit's sentiments were shared by her clan. "What about Rushwhisker?" yowled Flameclaw as he was cuffed on the ear by Mapleleaf, a senior warrior.

Wispstar's yowl cut through the gossip. The white-furred leader thrust her muzzle at Mistpelt, Thunderclan's only medicine cat. "Are you willing to train an apprentice?

"Yes, it's time for Thunderclan to have another medicine cat." The brown tabby held his white-flecked muzzle high, his green eyes filled with determination.

"Very well," the gray leader continued, "Dappledpaw do you accept the post of apprentice to Mistpelt?

"I do."

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats. The good wishes of all Thunderclan will go with you." Wispstar turned and disappeared into her den as Dappledpaw jumped off of the highledge, landing neatly on her four paws.

Stormkit tried to rush forward to her sister in order to ask her what in Starclan's name had possessed her into becoming a medicine cat, but was almost trampled by a group of warriors trying to question the tortoishell.

Stormkit took a few steps back, finding herself next to Shadepaw, who was also flustered. The two siblings shared a look, the same emotion in their eyes.

 _Oh Dappledpaw, is this what you really want?_

* * *

 **Thank you for all your lovely reviews! They really make my day! I will be responding to each review with a PM!**

 **xEverlastingDarknessx \- Thanks for your feedback! I'm getting used to this style of fiction writing, it's harder than I expected as I usually write nonfiction articles for a newspaper! I tried to include more detail in this chapter- I'm not too sure if showed the reader what I meant instead of telling them, though. :)**

 **Callie the Cat Goddess \- Thank you so much for your OCs and the review! I tried to make the prophecy not too obvious as I wanted the plot to be more of a mystery... ;)**

 **Cloudsplash \- I'm currently working on making the chapters longer. It's hard work! Thanks for the review and the follow!**


	6. Hunting and Gathering

The blades of grass were soft beneath her pads as she crept through the forest, dawn light just beginning to creep in through the thick foliage covering the horizon. She opened her jaws, drawing the air through her scent glands. _Shrew!_

She instinctively dropped into her hunter's crouch, weaving through the blades of grass as smooth as a snake as she narrowed her blue eyes at the shrew in front of her scuffling in the dirt. Just a cat's length away from the shrew she bunched her haunches and jumped, killing the prey with a swift bite to the throat. _Thank Starclan that's over._ The silver tabby raced home, only stopping to pick up her other two pieces of pray before bursting through the bramble entrance and skidded to a stop next to the empty freshkill pile.

A yawn escaped Stormpaw's mouth as she desposited her prey and bounded over to her mentor, Stonestream.

"Three pieces of prey? Well done, Stormpaw! I couldn't be more proud!" Stonestream purred as her apprentice approached her. "As a reward, Rushwhisker and I will show you and Nightpaw the Riverclan boundary today once he comes back from his dawn hunting expedition.

Her sister's former crush nodded in agreement as he glanced towards the bramble opening, waiting for the arrival of his apprentice from his first lone hunting mission. "Until then, eat something. You've deserved it!"

The two littermates returned to sharing tongues as Stormpaw padded over to the freshkill pile, another yawn escaping her mouth. What she really needed was sleep, not a run to the edge of the territory.

"Tired?" A familiar tortoiseshell padded over to the freshkill pile next to Stormpaw, her amber eyes glinting in amusement.

Stormpaw purred at the sight of her sister. "Oh, you know- warrior duties and all. Really takes the strength out of you."

"Dappledpaw rolled her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she dipped her head in mock respect. "Oh yes, great warrior! Us medicine cats just roll around in herbs all day and go crazy on catmint! What would we do without the protection of the warriors!" The tortoiseshell fell on the ground dramatically, exposing her soft belly fur. "Oh no, I have fallen! Oh great warrior, help me please!"

Stormpaw's fur prickled with embarrassment as Redfur and Moletooth, two of the best warriors in the clan, shot them comical looks as they padded over to Duskclaw, who was helping Fallenfoot sort out patrols for the day.

"Stop that!" Stormpaw hissed at Dappledpaw as she picked out her freshly caught vole to share. "Can't you see they're laughing at us?"

"So what? They can think whatever they want of me." Dappledpaw retorted after getting up and taking a bite of the vole. "I might save their lives one day!"

"Stormpaw seathed and unseathed her claws, anger welling up in her throat. It might not matter to Dappledpaw what the senior warriors thought of her, but Stormpaw was determined to make a good impression on them. After all, they were her father's closest accomplices. Maybe, just maybe, if she could impress them, it would force her father to actually acknowledge her and Shadepaw's existence.

Dappledpaw playfully nudged Stormpaw's shoulder after finishing her half of the vole. "Anyway, I better be getting back to sorting herbs. Mistpelt's expecting the whole den to be cleaned by the time he finishes collecting tansy!" The tortoishell bounded off to the medicine den, leaving her sister with a half-eaten shrew that she didn't even want. The silver tabby forced herself to eat the last few bites and then sat there, drowsily cleaning her whiskers as she pondered the events of the three weeks after her apprentice ceremony

She, Shadepaw, Nightpaw, and Gingerpaw had all learned how to hunt by now, and the last bits of their kit fluff had been replaced by sleek fur and hard muscle. Dappledpaw was also doing well as a medicine cat apprentice; surprisingly, she had a great capacity for remembering herbs and even developed a remedy for Fallenfoot's chronic cough, allowing the deputy to resume her duties. Nightpaw purred, remembering the look of shock on Duskclaw's face as he was demoted back to the position of regular warrior after Fallenfoot regained her strength. Dappledpaw was certainly turning out to be a skilled medicine cat, although three weeks later she still refused to tell anycat why she had decided to change her path. When asked, the she-cat would had responded sarcastically, remarking that she had an addiction to catmint. Since their dramtic apprenticeship ceremony, Strormpaw and Shadepaw had kept a close eye out for their sister, secretly hoping that she would eventually spill her reason for becoming a medicine cat, but so far the tortoiseshell she-cat had not given them any clues, aside from the occasional sighs and glances at Rushwhisker when she thought no cat was looking.

A yowl interrupted Stormpaw's thoughts. Nightpaw had pushed through the bramble opening, his blue eyes shining with pride as he emerged with a fat rabbit in his jaws. His mentor, Rushwhisker ran over to help the tom deliver it to the elders as Stormpaw padded over to camp exit, ready to see the Riverclan border at last.

* * *

-THAT NIGHT-

Stonestream had been right, the Riverclan border was beautiful. Lush grass surrounded the bank of the river, nourished by the minerals in the flowing water and Sunningrocks stood tall, its majestic pale gray stones glittering golden in the sunlight. Even the water had tasted better, fresh and cold, unlike the warm water brought back on bundles of moss. The foursome had spent hours on the border, taking a day off after a busy morning of lone dawn hunting sessions. Stonestream had even taught them how to catch a fish, laughing after the revolted look on Nightpaw's face after he spit out its slimy scales after taking a bite. Stormpaw had refused to try the fish after that, sticking to her usual forest prey. For once, even Rushwhisker looked relaxed, sunning himself on the rocks as he rolled his eyes at his sister and the apprentices. But Stormpaw hadn't missed the affection in his eyes as he watched his sister near the river. Stonestream was a devoted mentor, but the she-cat always had a strange look in her eyes whenever Riverclan was mentioned or she approached the Riverclan border. No cat could argue that the grey she-cat was not a loyal Thunderclan warrior, but it seemed as if some missing piece of came to life near the river.

The silver tabby jumped in surprise at the shove of another cat. "Gingerpaw! How could you scare me like that? Stormpaw gasped, giving herself a few reassuring chest licks.

Her ginger fur friend simply laughed. "Looks like Stonestream's rubbing off on you! You looked just like her for a bit- peering into the beyond." Gingerkit gave her friend a good natured nudge before bounding ahead next to her brother Nightkit, her pale ginger tale kinked high above her ahead in excitement for her first gathering.

 _My first gathering as an apprentice!_ Stormpaw found new energy in her paws as she raced to catch up to the siblings, who were both excitedly whispering to each other.

"We're here!" Wispstar yowled as Stormpaw skidded to a stop behind her friends, almost tripping over paws because of the momentum.

All three apprentices stared in awe. The four oaks were as majestic as said in their nursery rhymes and the great rock stood proud and tall, two leaders already standing on top. The stars shone big and bright in the sky, without a single cloud covering the full moon. Moonlight filled the clearing as cats mingled and shared tongues before the start of the gathering.

Stonestream, Nettletail, and Rushwhisker-their mentors- all disappeared before the trio of apprentices could ask them to guide them through their first gathering.

Gingerpaw snorted as her eyes searched the clearing. "Typical Nettletail, always disappearing when I need her most." The pale ginger then bounded forward towards a group of apprentices she spotted near one of the great oaks, leaving the two cats that were flanking her to play catch-up.

As she came to a stop next to Gingerpaw, Stormpaw breathed in the scents of fish from the five cats in front of her. "You must be Riverclan apprentices!" she mewed to the one closest to her, a white she-cat with ginger paws and belly.

"And you must be Thunderclan!" an energetic silver cat piped up from next to the white she-cat. "I'm Streampaw and these are my littermates!" The silver she-cat pointed to each cat with her tail. The dark gray cat tom was Ashpaw, the white-she cat with ginger paws was Splashpaw, and the lithe white she-cat with black stripes was Snowpaw. "Oh, and this is Reedpaw." Streampaw gestured to a red tom with black paws that was sitting next to Snowpaw. "He's from Skyclan."

"I'm Nightpaw and this is my sister Gingerpaw, and our friend Stormpaw." The black tom introduced the Thunderclan trio effortlessly, his head lifted high.

The group of apprentices quickly fell into an interesting conversation about the differences between their clans, but Stormpaw only caught some of their words as she gazed at the handsome red tom in front of her who seemed exceptionally interested in pulling out clumps of the grass with his claws rather than participating in the conversation in front of him.

"Anything on your mind?" Nightpaw teased as she approached him.

The red tom nearly jumped out of his fur, startled, before quickly regaining his composure. "Not anything you should be worried about, kit." The red tom's voice was as smooth as honey, but carried a cool arrogance similar to Duskclaw's.

Stormpaw's sleek silver tail lashed out in anger as she was reminded of her father. "I'm no kit! Excuse you, I'm Stormpaw, a Thunderclan apprentice for your kind information!"

The red tom crounched down until his narrowed, but admittedly handsome, amber eyes were just a mouse-tail's length away from Stormpaw's. The silver she-cat almost gasped, finally taking in the size of the tom in front of her. _He's huge- he must be getting his warrior name soon!_ The red tomcat's sleek fur displayed every muscle beneath his pelt as he towered over the newly apprenticed Stormpaw, baring his sharp teeth. "Yes, and I'm Reedstar, leader of Skyclan." He retorted.

The yowl of Barkstar, Skyclan's leader, interrupted the two fueding apprentices. Stormpaw sent a silent prayer up to Starclan before padding back to Gingerpaw and Nightpaw. The red tom sent her a pearly white smirk as she left before turning his head to hear his leader's statement.

"Where were you?" Nightpaw questioned as Stormpaw returned to his side. "You missed the whole conversation! And Streampaw, Oh Starclan, she was so pretty and sweet- I wish she were in Thunderclan!"

Stormpaw ignored her friend as she strained to hear the leaders' announcements from the Great Rock. Skyclan announced a new litter of kits born to Twigfur, Shadowclan reported something about a fox they chased into Riverclan territory, Riverclan looked like they wanted to rip Shadowclan's pelt off, Windclan joined the argument but then made a fool out of themselves, and Thunderclan announced the apprenticeships of Nightpaw, Gingerpaw, and Stormpaw.

Stormpaw stood up proudly as Wispstar announced her new name and relished the cheering of her name from the Clans around her.

The red tom she had quarreled with, however, shot her a threatening look, refusing to call her name with the other cats. What _was_ his problem?

The gathering ended soon after that- with three aggravated clans, there would be no sharing of tongues.

As soon as Thunderclan reached home, Stormpaw collapsed in her nest in the apprentices' den, dreaming dreams of the strange red tom she had met at the Gathering.

* * *

 **Another chapter! What do ya'll think? Good? Bad? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Question of the chappie:**

 **Out of the 5 Thunderclan apprentices, who is your favorite? Least favorite? Nightkit, Shadekit, Dappledkit,Gingerkit, or Stormkit?**

 ** _Please respond to the poll in my profile! It will decide the fate of this story!_**

 **Thank you for your lovely reviews! They are my motivation! I will be responding to each review with a PM!**

 **xxEverlastingDarknessxx - Thank you as always for your lovely feedback! I'm trying to make the chapters a bit longer now, with some more character development in them. **

_**Updated Allegiences next chapter of all five clans! OCs Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Preview and Author's Note

_**Hello, lovely readers! Thank you for waiting for this story for so long and I'm very sorry for the short hiatus. I'm officially back and I promise that this story will be updated more often (every Friday hopefully), but it might take a little longer due to school and work. I've finally completed drawing out the whole plot of the story, so updating will be easier and faster. I've outlined this story to be at least 25 chapters, if not more. I know that this preview is short, but it's the best I could do so far and promise I'll upload a new, longer chapter next Friday. I've been re-reading and editing the previous chapters and I've realized how choppy and confusing the story has been as a whole. Hopefully, with the story lined out the chapters will be less chaotic and gain more of a fluid narrative. As always, please R &R and please respond to the poll on my profile! It will decide the second half of the first act and the finale. **_

_**Finally, I'll be writing in different cat's P.O.V.s from now on. Stormpaw was getting a bit boring and I wanted to explain the other character's personalities and story arcs. I actually have minor arcs written out for every single cat in Thunderclan and for half of Skyclan. How do you guys like Dappledpaw so far. Should I continue in her P.O.V for the rest of the chapter or do y'all want another cat's P.O.V.?**_

 _ **Your choices are: Nightpaw, Shadepaw, Stormpaw, Streampaw, Reedpaw, Mistpelt(the medicine cat), or Dawnflower. Let me know and please review! They truly make my day and motivate to continue to write and update this story!**_

* * *

 _ **Dappledpaw's P.O.V.**_

A familiar dense, misty forest surrounded Dappledpaw as she crouched, her hunter's crouch newly perfected after weeks of practice. The reeds gently swished around her slender figure as she bunched her haunches, ready to strike. She pounced, neatly landing on the mouse and delivering a swift killing bite.

A figure emerged from the shadows, cutting the tortoiseshell medicine cat's hunt short. "I see the prey's running well for you today, Dappledpaw." A purr rumbled in the starry she-cat's throat. "Starclan's endless Greenleaf _is_ nice."

Dappledpaw simply nodded, too busy gulping down the remaining bits of mouse to respond. Leafbare was usually a hard time for the clans, but this year it seemed as if Thunderclan was doomed to starvation. Three brave warriors-Burrwhisker, Sparrowflight, and Robintail- had already passed away giving away their portions of the prey to the queens and kits and many more warriors were also showing signs of weakness. The clan's best hunters-Rushwhisker, Nettletail, and Heatherfang- consistently returned to camp empty-jawed as if all the prey in the entire forest had gone missing and the growl of hungry bellies had replaced the songs of chattering birds. The strength herbs that were still alive had started to frost over and die, and the herb storage back at camp was running almost empty.

"Come with me," the starry gray cat mewed gravely, as if she had read the younger cat's thoughts. The two she-cats padded through the thick forest for a while, eventually ending up in a grassy clearing with a small pool in the middle fed by a stream passing by. The starry cat prodded the pool's surface with the tip of her claw, causing a single circular ripple to form and ebb to reveal the image of a red tom with black paws.

"Beware, Dappledpaw. Sky creates storms."

"No more prophecies!" The tortoiseshell apprentice hissed at the older cat in front of her. "First you tell me to become a medicine cat. I gave up everything- my family, my friends, Rushwhisker-" Dappledpaw's voice grew louder as she continued. "Then you tell me to keep an eye on my own sister. And now you tell me to beware of some tom I've never even seen before! Does Starclan have nothing better to do but to create prophecies that no one can understand?"

The grey she-cat _mrrowed_ in amusement, clearly unfazed by the younger cat's irritability. "Oh Dappledpaw, how did you know? All of us dead old cats must have some way of entertaining ourselves while we're stuck up here. Creating unsolvable prophecies is our favorite pastime!"

Dappledpaw growled, unamused. "Don't humor me, Mothstar. You've made all our lives hard enough."

Amusement was replaced by fury in the former leader's green eyes as she turned to face the dappled apprentice. "Do you think I wish for my Clan to suffer? Never! Dark times are coming for Thunderclan, young apprentice. And you are the only one who has any chance of stopping it."

* * *

 ** _So let me explain the time difference in this chapter. Shadepaw, Gingerpaw, and Nightpaw, Stormpaw, and Dappledpaw are now all 8 moons old. It has just hit leafbare(it's late November), meaning they were all born during greenleaf. I had to make this time jump big as the characters needed to mature in order to move the plot forward. As for the previous chapters, I know they're confusing, but pay close attention, everything in the first couple chapters will heavily influence the upcoming plot. Let me know in the reviews if you've noticed any recurring character's from the first couple of chapters;). I'm looking forward to hearing from you all!_**


End file.
